


Bound to Happen

by gagewhitney



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen. Ever since Jess left town. Ever since she claimed him as her only friend. Ever since he realized that he was able to feel her touch and started looking at her like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Happen

It was bound to happen, Audrey tells herself, staring up at a ceiling that isn't her own.

In bed beside her, Nathan sleeps soundly, on his back with an arm slung over his eyes and a foot sticking out from under the covers. He doesn't snore, she's glad to note, and all she can hear is his soft breathing and the birds outside and the ticking clock on his kitchen wall.

The sun is starting to peek through the open window, making her squint and feel self-conscious of the fact that she's not wearing anything. For that matter, she checks by taking a quick look under the sheets (purely to confirm that she didn't imagine last night and that's it, really, seriously), neither is he.

It was bound to happen. Ever since Jess left town. Ever since she claimed him as her only friend. Ever since he realized that he was able to feel her touch and started looking at her like that. Maybe even ever since she arrived in Haven and he stopped her from plummeting to her death in a rented car, if she's really being honest with herself.

They'd gone back to his place after everything – their apologies and confessions and the sudden, bizarre appearance of Special Agent Audrey Parker version 2.0 – to try to figure out what the hell they were going to do next.

Part of him wanted to make sure she wasn't going to disappear. Part of her wanted to make sure she was still there.

So dinner and drinks and talking turned into crying and kissing and touching, and now she's in her partner's bed and their clothes are littering the floor and the bright light is starting to give her a headache.

Nathan isn't waking up and she's never been good at being patient, so she pokes his foot with hers and hisses his name. "Nathan!" When he doesn't respond, she kicks him in the shin.

He stirs and looks at her with heavy, sleepy eyes. His hair is sticking up all over the place and he makes it worse by rubbing his head, and she thinks he looks adorable.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We're naked," she blurts out, because it's right there and she can't help herself.

Nathan smirks and lifts the sheet. "It would appear that we are."

"We had sex."

"You're awfully observant," he says, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the intrusion of sun. "What time is it?"

"Nathan."

"Audrey."

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" she asks, waving her hand between the two of them in case he's not sure which "this" she's talking about. She hates that she sounds like such a girl. "This is a pretty big development in our relationship, partner."

He looks away from her. "Do you regret it?" he asks the ceiling, brows furrowed.

"No." She says it without hesitation, and he smiles.

"Then let's talk about it later. We have a lot of things to talk about later." He leans over and kisses her shoulder. "After coffee."

She smiles and feels herself relax. "And pancakes?"

"I could go for pancakes," he says against her collarbone.

"Later," she agrees. His lips continue moving down her body, and she threads her fingers through his hair. Everything else can wait.


End file.
